Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a well tool adapted to be connected with and disconnected from a well tubing using a power tong device.
Brief Discussion of Related Art
A tubing string for use in a wellbore is often constructed from a number of lengths (i.e., joints) of well tubing which are connected together end to end. A typical length of well tubing consists essentially of a pipe or conduit having a connector at each end to facilitate connection with other lengths of well tubing.
Lengths of well tubing may therefore be connected together by using the connectors at their ends to make connections between them. The connectors at the ends of lengths of well tubing may be comprised of threaded connectors, and the connections between lengths of well tubing may be comprised of threaded connections.
In some cases, two lengths of well tubing may include complementary threaded pin and box connectors at their ends which permit the lengths of well tubing to be connected together directly in order to provide the connection. In other cases, two lengths of well tubing may include similar threaded pin or box connectors at their ends and the connection between the lengths of well tubing may be completed by a threaded coupler which is interposed between the lengths of well tubing. A threaded connection between lengths of well tubing may therefore typically comprise the threaded connectors at the ends of the lengths of well tubing and a threaded coupler which may be needed in order to complete the connection.
Where a connection between lengths of well tubing includes a coupler, the coupler may include a torque shoulder or a torque ring against which the ends of the lengths of well tubing abut and which provides a small separation between the ends of the connected lengths of well tubing.
One common type of well tubing is an external upset end (EUE) well tubing. A typical length of EUE well tubing has a substantially constant internal diameter along the length, but has external upsets at the ends which provide an increased thickness of material from which to form the connectors. A typical EUE well tubing connector is an EUE pin connector. A connection between lengths of EUE well tubing is typically comprised of the EUE pin connectors at the ends of adjacent lengths of well tubing and a threaded coupler which completes the connection.
In order to ensure reliable connections between lengths of well tubing, a specified amount of torque is preferably applied to the threaded connections as the tubing string is assembled.
In order to facilitate the connection and disconnection of lengths of well tubing and in order to apply the desired torque to the connections between lengths of well tubing, a power tong device is often used. The use of the power tong device permits the connections between the well tubing to be made up in compliance with the industry standard or tubing torque specifications, such as the American Petroleum Institute (“API”) specifications.
The power tong device typically operates by gripping two adjacent lengths of well tubing and applying torque as may be required either to make up or break the connection between them. More particularly, the power tong device typically operates by gripping above and below the connection between the adjacent lengths of well tubing and applying opposing rotational forces to the lengths of well tubing in order to connect or disconnect the lengths of well tubing.
In this regard, the power tong device may typically include a powered tong, a back-up tong and a support structure or support system for supporting and positioning the tongs relative to each other during use. The powered tong is typically positioned above the back-up tong and grips and rotates the length of well tubing above the connection while the back-up tong grips the length of well tubing below the connection in order to resist the rotation of the lower length of well tubing relative to the upper length of well tubing.
Both the powered tong and the back-up tong typically include one or more clamps or jaws for gripping the lengths of well tubing. The powered tong and the back-up tong are typically configured or shaped to be compatible with well tubing and couplers so that the well tubing and the couplers are not crushed or damaged when gripped.
In particular, threaded connectors and couplers are particularly susceptible to crushing or damage during use of the power tong device. Therefore, the powered tong and the back-up tong must be placed with care on the lengths of well tubing, preferably out of contact with the connectors and preferably out of contact with any coupler which may be present. In the case of EUE well tubing, the powered tong and the back-up tong are also preferably placed out of contact with the upset ends of the well tubing so that the tongs can engage a relatively uniform cross-section of the well tubing.
The support structure of the power tong device is typically configured to maintain the powered tong and the back-up tong at a predetermined longitudinal distance or “gripping span” relative to each other. The gripping span is the clear distance between the tongs, which is typically the distance between the lower end of the powered tong and the upper end of the back-up tong. The gripping span of the power tong device is typically sufficiently large to enable the powered tong and the back-up tong to grip adjacent lengths of well tubing at locations which are spaced from the threaded connectors and any associated coupler, thereby maintaining the connection between the lengths of well tubing within the gripping span and avoiding damage to the connection by the power tong device. In the case of EUE well tubing, the gripping span of the power tong device is also typically sufficiently large to enable the tongs to grip adjacent lengths of well tubing at locations which are spaced from the upset ends of the lengths of well tubing, thereby maintaining the “upset length” of the connection within the gripping span.
A typical length of a threaded connector on the end of a length of a 3.5 inch size well tubing may be between about 2.5 inches (about 6.35 cm) and about 3 inches (about 7.62 cm).
The length of a threaded connection between lengths of well tubing may be defined by the combined lengths of the threaded connectors and/or by the length of a coupler which is used to complete the connection. A typical length of a threaded connection between lengths of 3.5 inch size well tubing may be between about 5 inches (about 12.7 cm) and about 6 inches (about 15.24 cm).
In the case of EUE well tubing, a typical length of an upset end of a length of 3.5 inch size EUE well tubing may be between about 3.5 inches (about 8.89 cm) and about 4.5 inches (about 11.43 cm) so that the total upset length of a threaded connection between two lengths of 3 5 inch size EUE well tubing may be between about 7 inches (about 17 78 cm) and about 9 inches (about 22.86 cm).
In some typical power tong devices, the gripping span between the powered tong and the back-up tong may be about 11 inches (about 27 94 cm) As a result, a power tong device is typically capable of connecting and disconnecting lengths of 3.5 inch size and smaller well tubing without damaging the threaded connections between them In the case of EUE well tubing, a power tong device is also typically capable of gripping the lengths of 3.5 inch size and smaller well tubing at locations which are spaced from the upset ends.
The tongs of the power tong device typically provide a maximum clearance diameter for objects passing through the tongs The maximum clearance diameter of the tongs is the maximum radial or transverse dimension to which the tongs can be expanded The maximum clearance diameter of the tongs is typically sufficiently large to enable connected lengths of well tubing, including associated couplers, to pass longitudinally through the tongs to facilitate assembly or disassembly of a tubing string.
A typical outside diameter of a length of 3.5 inch size well tubing may be about 3 5 inches (about 8 89 cm) and a typical outside diameter of a coupler which may be used to complete a threaded connection between two lengths of 3 5 inch size well tubing may be about 4.5 inches (about 11.43 cm) In some typical power tong devices, the maximum clearance diameter of the tongs may be about 5 inches (about 12.7 cm) or about 6 inches (about 15.24 cm) As a result, connected lengths of 3 5 inch size and smaller well tubing are typically capable of being passed longitudinally through the tongs of a power tong device
The tongs of the power tong device have a tong length The tong length of a tong is the longitudinal length of the surface of the tong which grips the lengths of well tubing A typical tong length for the tongs of a power tong device is about 4 inches (about 10 16 cm) The substantially uniform external surface of a typical length of well tubing (other than the upset ends of an EUE well tubing) constitutes a suitable gripping surface to be gripped by the tongs of a power tong device
Examples of various power tong devices are provided by U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,166 issued Oct. 17, 2006 to Drzewiecki, U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,503 issued Feb. 21, 2006 to Dagenais, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,224 issued Jul. 4, 2000 to McDaniels, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,987 issued Dec. 30, 1986 to Buck and U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,453 issued Apr. 18, 1978 to Eckel.
In addition to lengths of well tubing, a tubing string may include one or more well tools. Well tools may typically be connected at the ends of the tubing string or may be interposed in the tubing string between lengths of well tubing and/or other well tools. It may therefore be necessary to connect such well tools into the tubing string or to disconnect such well tools from the tubing string.
For instance, there may be a need to connect or disconnect a hanger, often referred to as a “tubing hanger”, to an upper end of the tubing string in order to support the tubing string in a wellbore. Further, there may be a need to connect or disconnect a drain, often referred to as a “tubing drain”, within a tubing string between lengths of well tubing to permit the draining of fluid from within the tubing string when required.
In order to facilitate connection into the tubing string, a well tool may be comprised of one or more connectors which are compatible with the connectors on the lengths of well tubing. For example, a typical well tool may be comprised of one or more threaded connectors such as a threaded pin connector and/or a threaded box connector. As with the threaded connections between lengths of well tubing, it is often desirable for a specified amount of torque to be applied to a threaded connection between a well tool and a length of well tubing.
A typical well tool of the type which may typically be connected into a tubing string may be configured in a manner which renders difficult or impossible the safe and effective use of a power tong device to make up or break the connection between the well tool and a length of well tubing.
More particularly, the well tool may be comprised of components and/or structures which do not enable a power tong device to safely and effectively grip both the well tool and the length of well tubing in a manner which does not risk damage to either the well tool or the length of well tubing.
As a first example, such components and/or structures may not accommodate the gripping span of the power tong device because the presence of such components and/or structures lengthens the distance between an appropriate gripping surface on the well tool and the end of the well tool which is to be connected with the length of well tubing. As a result, the gripping span of the power tong device may be insufficient to enable the connection between the well tool and the length of well tubing to be located within the gripping span. In the case of EUE well tubing and well tools having EUE connectors, the gripping span of the power tong device may be insufficient to enable the upset length of the connection between the well tool and the length of well tubing to be located within the gripping span.
As a second example, such components and/or structures may not accommodate the maximum clearance diameter of the tongs of the power tong device because the presence of such components and/or structures results in the radial or transverse dimension of the well tool being greater than the maximum clearance diameter.
In cases where the configuration of a well tool renders the use of a power tong device to be impractical in order to connect the well tool into or disconnect the well tool from a tubing string, it is common to make up or break a connection between the well tool and a length of well tubing manually. It may, however, be difficult to provide a suitable amount of torque without the use of a power tong device. This frequently results in the use of loctite or other adhesives to complete connections, which connections may then be very difficult to break when necessary. Safety at the wellsite may also be compromised if a power tong device cannot be used.
There is therefore a need in the industry for a well tool which is adapted to be connected with and disconnected from a well tubing using a power tong device. There is a particular need in the industry for a tubing hanger for supporting a tubing string within a wellbore which is adapted to be connected with and disconnected from a well tubing using a power tong device. There is also a particular need in the industry for a tubing drain which permits fluid to be drained from a tubing string and which is adapted to be connected with and disconnected from a well tubing using a power tong device.
Examples of tubing hangers which are known in the art are provided by Canadian Patent Application No. 2,215,755 published on Aug. 7, 1998 by McPhie et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,931,024 issued Oct. 17, 1933 to Howard, U.S. Pat. No. 2,148,327 issued Feb. 21, 1939 to Smith et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,477 issued Aug. 24, 1939 to Howard et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,803 issued May 7, 1956 to Watts et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,221 issued Sep. 1, 1987 to Ritter, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,175 issued Feb. 1, 2000 to Haynes.
Examples of tubing drains which are known in the art are provided by U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,412 issued Jan. 5, 1971 to Hagar et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,360 issued Sep. 21, 1976 to Marathe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,662 issued Sep. 1, 1981 to Page, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,915 issued Jul. 15, 2003 to Burris et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,212 issued Jun. 22, 2004 to Burris et. al. and U.S. Publication 2004/0216867 A1 published on Nov. 4, 2004 by Burris et. al.
None of these examples are specifically directed at providing a well tool which is configured to be connected with or disconnected from a well tubing using a power tong device.